I Hate Ron Weasley 2
by memoiresofabimbo
Summary: You know what it's about! The first chapter is an intro...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to everyone who wanted more of the other story. It is dedicated to anyone who liked/read/reviewed/favourited my story. Also, to Iloveronthebimbo, who quite blatantly nicked bimbo off me and dedicated her story to me. Read her story, it is very good. She did not pay me to say that. **

**Disclaimer: When I am queen of the world, Harry Potter will be mine. Watch this space...**

"RON!" The scream pierced the calm night like a stone causing ripples in a lake.

"What happened to him Minerva?" said Professor Slughorn who was eating chocolate cheesecake nervously.

"That is, as yet, unknown." Replied Professor McGonagall "I didn't know you liked chocolate cheesecake Horace."

"Oh, Minerva, It is my favourite cake for a snack, however, I do adore a simple sponge with tea in the afternoon-"

"-Back to the matter in hand, don't you think Horace? Minerva?" Enquired Professor Sprout

"Yes, yes of course. As I was saying we do not know what has happened to him, we're going to have to move him to St. Mungo's as soon as we possibly can."

"Well, Minerva. Who do you think tried to kill Rupert?"

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. "I don't do idle gossip Horace. We don't actually know what happened, it might have been an accident or self inflicted."

They had walked from the hospital wing to the entrance of the Headmistress's office. They had all jumped at Professor McGonagall's offer of going up. "I have no drinks to offer."

However, Horace Slughorn carries around several bottles of mead, wine and eye- wateringly strong firewhisky around his person.

"Wise to the last, as always Min-Minerva" Slurred Professor Flitwick.

"I'd go easy on that Firewhisky if I was you" Warned Professor McGonagall

Professor Flitwick had stopped singing the Hogwarts song – at last. Professor McGonagall turned to look at him. He'd fallen asleep/ collapsed. She sighed.

"You know what? I bet it was Harry Potter's girlfriend!" Shouted Professor Slughorn

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said sharply

"Yeah, the smart one."

"No no, not Hermione Granger."

"Oh, Minerva! She started a society for 'I Hate Ron Weasley' She hates him!"

"Yes, but It's just not her style" Counted Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, then I bet It was- Draco Malfoy! He has that air of evil and badassness!"

He was being watched intently by Professor Sprout who said "Yes, yes"

Professor Sinistra was saying "Why are there no good- looking male teachers here? Why?" To a consoling Professor Grubbly- Plank.

Filch and Madam Pince had started kissing in another corner.

Mrs Norris was sniffing a sleeping Professor Flitwick close to them.

"Oh! You're all acting like bloody teenagers!" Professor McGonagall shouted

"OOOOOOOOhh!"

"OUT! GET OUT!"

"OOOOHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Professor McGonagall closed the door on the lot of them. God, it had been a long day.

**This is just basically an intro chapter. More Ron slating next chapter.**

**REVIEW... pwease? **

**I wrote this at two o'clock in the morning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if you didn't like the last chapter. It wasn't exactly my best.**

Hermione was sitting in double Transfiguration as she had completed the NEWT level coursework- conjuring animals from nothing non- verbally she had been assigned to conjure a dog (why would you want to do that? She privately wondered, obviously she was a cat lover.)

Then an owl flew in, Neville dodged it, falling off his stool. The class roared with laughter. Neville climbed back onto his chair, red- faced. Hermione shot him a sympathetic look. He smiled weakly back at her. Professor McGonagall said from the front of the class "Okay now settle down."

Professor McGonagall held her arm out for the owl. She plucked the letter from its leg. It had _Minerva_ printed in gold lettering and it had the seal of Hogwarts emblazoned on it.

Then Hermione watched as she ripped open the sealed envelope. Her normal calm face quickly changed into steely anger. Her lips became a thin white line and her nostrils flared.

"Would Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom please come with me?" Said Professor McGonagall sharply "There appears to have been a _misunderstanding..._"

Hermione got up uncertainly. Harry, who had been sitting by her had taken her hand and squeezed it before dropping it and putting his own hand by his side. Neville got up, his face still flushed and started towards the door. Hesitantly she began to follow Harry close behind her.

"Professor? Where are we going?" asked Harry from behind her, and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"To my office Mr Potter. Right, this way." She spoke to all three of them.

They reached the spinning thingy

"Animagus" Hermione was confused for a second before realising that this must be Professor McGonagall's password.

She led the way up the stairs and Hermione, Harry and Neville followed her. As they reached the top of the stairs Professor McGonagall gestured to two chairs by the entrance to her office.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter you two sit here" Professor McGonagall gestured to the blue padded seats. "Mr Longbottom you just-"

The door burst open and a crying Luna came out, supported by a comforting Ginny.

"Come on Luna, this way. We'll go and get some food, I'll sit at the Ravenclaw table, Okay?

Ginny turned around to look at Harry and Hermione standing outside the office. She glared at them angrily and flipped her hair back and continued down the stairs.

"Okay, Mr Longbottom, you can go in." Stated Professor McGonagall, looking down at Ginny and Luna.

Neville went in gulping nervously.

Professor McGonagall turned to them "go in ONE AT A TIME. Miss Granger after Mr Longbottom. I must go back to class and arrange my things. No doubt the students have already gone to lunch the bell is going in a minute."

So Professor McGonagall hurried off and they were alone.

Harry turned and put his arms around her waist and she did the same to him. He pulled her into a kiss. It quickly turned passionate and they sat down and continued the kiss.

Soon they pulled away, breathless. Hermione said "What do you thinks happened?"

Harry said "I have an idea; I think something's happened to Ron."

Hermione looked up sharply "What?"

"I mean, we are the people they would ask questions about it. I thought something had happened to him, everybody was acting differently and giving my weird looks. I didn't see him around in school yesterday on Sunday"

"Oh no, I don't like him or anything but I don't want bad things to happen to him and I don't want teachers thinking that I do either!"

Harry lent over and took her face in his hands "Nobody thinks you hurt anyone, like professor McGonagall said, it's a misunderstanding. Oh and Hermione I lo-"

Harry was interrupted rudely by Neville coming out and hurrying down the steps without stopping to speak to them.

Professor Slughorn poked his head round the door. "Miss Granger, you can enter now." He instructed, retracting his head.

Hermione nodded and smiled at Harry. She took a deep breath and pulled the door opened and walked in.

Professor Slughorn was sitting behind the Headmistresses desk. When he saw her he smiled.

"Hello Miss Granger. Please, take a seat"

Hermione swept up through the room and sat on the edge of the chair, a very worried look on her face.

"Well Miss Granger, Do you have any idea why you are here?"

"Not- no I really have no clue Professor." Hermione replied, a weak smile that slid off almost immediately

"Well Miss Granger, if you have no idea and I thought the entire school would know by now- the rate gossip travels..." Started Professor Slughorn "Mr Weasley has been attacked."

Hermione gasped. "What, and you think WE did it?"

Professor Slughorn looked flustered. "No-no. I mean we can't rule it out- If we find proof of a suspect-not for certain"

Hermione was on the verge of tears "You think that_ I_ would attack someone, ME? I mean I wouldn't attack Ron..."

Professor Slughorn recovered and said with an air of stating the obvious "Yes, but DID started a society for I Hate Ron Weasley."

Hermione looked up at him disbelievingly "You don't think that if I did something like that- then it could turn into something like _this_?"

"Well-" began Professor Slughorn

"I'm going" said Hermione sharply. And got out of the chair and stomped out of the room and saw Harry waiting there.

"What did he say?" He asked taking one look at her face.

"Just go in and see." She said "I'll meet you at lunch"

She turned and walked down the steps. She didn't really want to go to lunch. So she turned around and when back to the, now empty Transfiguration room. She got her wand out and started practicing some spells.

**So... Review**

**It's down there. The button. Press it.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN **


End file.
